prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
January 11, 1993 Monday Night RAW results
The January 11, 1993 Edition of RAW was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWF's RAW brand, which was taped on January 11, 1993. This was the first episode of Monday Night Raw. It was also the first ever Raw aired LIVE on the USA Network from the Grand Ballroom at the Manhattan Center Studios (a small New York Theater). It scored a 2.5 rating. The show begins with a backstage interviewer Sean Mooney, who plays in front of the hall the "gatekeeper" for Bobby "The Brain" Heenan, who is determined to attend the debut edition of the all-new Monday night show. Mooney tells him, however, that the hall was sold out to the ceiling and Heenan had to stay outside. As commentators to welcome Vince McMahon, "Macho Man" Randy Savage and Rob Bartlett (a local radio DJ who had absolutely no idea of professional wrestling). It will broadcast a previously recorded by Bobby Heenan promo in which his ex-protege of Mr. Perfect the debut of "Narcissus" (later "The Narcissist" Lex Luger) announced. Bobby Heenan as Rob Bartlett's aunt is now trying to get dressed in the hall, but Sean Mooney sees through the disguise and makes "The Brain" again rebuffed. Vince McMahon then runs an interview with Razor Ramon, who will attend the Royal Rumble title match against WWF World Heavyweight Champion Bret Hart contest. Razor says inter alia that Bret Hart took 8 ½ years for it to win that title, but Razor Ramon would make this already after 8 ½ months. We show an attack on Razors Owen Hart, who was the Latino during an interview on "WWF Mania" surprised and edited with a garbage can. Razor Ramon commented on the incident so that it had given him pleasure to beat Bret's little brother. The Hitman could not do anything, any more than he could do something about it that Razor would win the Royal Rumble WWF World Title. Finally, Vince gets to the cheers of the fans the toothpick in the face. Results ; ; *Yokozuna (w/ Mr. Fuji) defeated Koko B. Ware (3:45) *The Steiner Brothers (Rick Steiner and Scott Steiner) defeated The Executioners (Duane Gill & Barry Hardy) (3:00) *Shawn Michaels © defeated Max Moon to retain the WWF Intercontinental Championship (10:30) *The Undertaker (w/ Paul Bearer) defeated Damien Demento (2:26) *Dark Match: Crush defeated Bam Bam Bigelow by Disqualification Other Segments *Doink the Clown is visible in the crowd during the Steiner Brothers/The Executioners match. The commentators reference this. He would return later in the Shawn Michaels/Max Moon match laughing into one of the ringside cameras. He did not actively interrupt any matches. To end the show, Vince McMahon interviewed Doink, which Crush interrupted. *Kamala turned babyface in this episode. *Mr Fuji accompanied Yokozuna to the ring and was ringside throughout his match. *Vince McMahon interviews Razor Ramon about his forthcoming match for the WWF Championship at the Royal Rumble Pay-Per-View against Bret Hart. *Bobby Heenan was shown trying to get into the arena several times during the show using various disguises. He never managed to get in. At the end of the show, Heenan is told he can enter the arena. Little did he know the show was over - and that ended the first ever episode of RAW. Commentators *Vince McMahon *Randy Savage *Rob Bartlett Ring Announcer *Howard Finkel Interviewer *Sean Mooney Image Gallery WWF RAW Logo.jpg|WWF RAW Intro Logo Damien Demento vs Undertaker.jpg|Damien Demento vs The Undertaker File:Sean Mooney 1-11-93 Raw.jpg|Sean Mooney outside of the arena to begin the show. File:Bobby Heenan 1-11-93 Raw.jpg|Bobby Heenan in one of his many attempts to enter the arena. File:Announce Team 1-11-93 Raw.jpg|Randy Savage, Vince McMahon, and Rob Bartlett. File:Koko B. Ware 1-11-93 Raw.jpg|Koko B. Ware. File:Yokozuna 1-11-93 Raw.jpg|Yokozuna. File:Ring Girl 1-11-93 Raw.jpg|A ring girl reminding people that they are watching Monday Night RAW. File:Steiner Brothers 1-11-93 Raw.jpg|The Steiner Brothers. File:The Executioners 1-11-93 Raw.jpg|The Executioners. File:Stiener Brothers Finish 1-11-93 Raw.jpg|The finish of the Steiner Brothers match. File:Razor Ramon 1-11-93 Raw.jpg|Razor Ramon getting interviewed. File:Max Moon 1-11-93 Raw.jpg|Max Moon in the ring. File:Shawn Michaels 1-11-93 Raw.jpg|Shawn Michaels preparing to take on Max Moon. RAW 1-11-93 001.jpeg File:Doink 1-11-93 Raw.jpg|Doink made several appearances throughout the first RAW, including outside the ring during the Michaels- Moon match. Kamala on Superstars.jpg Owen Hart Saturday.jpg File:Tatanka 1-11-93 Raw.jpg|Tatanka giving an interview. File:Damian Demento 1-11-93 Raw.jpg|Damien Demento. File:The Undertaker 1-11-93 Raw.jpg|The Undertaker in the first main event of the first RAW episode. vlcsnap-2017-07-31-18h30m36s161.png vlcsnap-2017-07-31-18h31m31s329.png vlcsnap-2017-07-31-18h31m59s521.png vlcsnap-2017-07-31-18h30m13s712.png vlcsnap-2017-07-31-18h33m17s820.png vlcsnap-2017-07-31-18h33m31s707.png vlcsnap-2017-07-31-18h34m08s298.png vlcsnap-2017-07-31-18h34m32s479.png vlcsnap-2017-07-31-18h37m34s225.png External links * Raw #1 results * Raw #1 on WWE Network Category:1993 television events